There are several types of key cutting machines used in the industry. Generally, these key cutting machines cut only one type of key known in the field. For example, conventional key cutters use a cutting member, such as, a circular rotating saw-like blade to cut a key pattern in the blade of a standard key blank. These cutting machines generally include a pair of vise grips or clamps mounted on a carriage. A master key having a key pattern previously cut therein is placed in one clamp and a key blank is placed in the adjacent vise clamp. The key pattern of the master key faces a stylus or tracer bar on the key cutting machine and the key blank faces a cutting wheel. The carriage is pivotally and linearly movable along a longitudinal supporting shaft and presses the key pattern of the master key against the tracer bar. Simultaneously, the carriage presses the key blank against the cutting wheel. The carriage is then shifted longitudinally along the supporting shaft thereby causing the key pattern on the master key to travel on the tracer bar and impart corresponding pivotal movement to the carriage so that the cutting wheel cuts the identical key pattern into the corresponding key blank. The key blank cut with the master key pattern is then removed from the vise or grip and buffed on a buffing wheel to remove any burrs.
These types of key cutting machines are the most prevalent cutting machines in the industry. However, these devices are only capable of cutting standard keys. As a result, these devices cannot cut other types of keys known in the field. For example, high security side milled keys, or sidewinder keys, are often used in the automotive sector. Sidewinder keys typically include a shaped head portion and a flat shaft portion extending from the head portion. The flat shaft portion is often referred to as the “blade”. The blade has two opposite major surfaces that are each cut by milling so as to cause the surfaces to correspond to a specific bit notch pattern, or ciphering. A drill bit-like cutting member is required to cut such keys. The master key can include holes, dimples, or a sidewinder cut that can be duplicated. The key is traced and the drill bit-like cutting member moves to shape the key.
To accurately duplicate the various keys known in the art, facilities must purchase multiple key cutting machines. By having only one type of key cutting machine, facilities cannot accurately reproduce other types of keys. Therefore, there is a need in the field to provide a key cutting machine that is capable of cutting more than one type of key in a single machine. The dual functionality would increase versatility while eliminating the need for multiple key cutting machines.
Another deficiency of key cutting and duplicating machines is that the cutting tool is typically driven through an intermediate belt and pulley assembly by the output shaft of a driving motor. This increases not only the number of the parts, but also the transmission friction loss.
Yet another deficiency of key cutting and duplicating machines is that a spring biased carriage system is utilized that can cause the clamp members and carriage to prematurely disengage during the final cutting portion of the key tip. Therefore, the cutting wheel tends to slide off of the end of the key blank and therefore not complete the key pattern.
Presently, there is no known key cutting machine or method that avoids the problems associated with the known devices listed above. The present invention as described and claimed herein, addresses the deficiencies of prior art key cutting machines. Nothing in this description should limit the scope of the invention beyond the scope claimed.